Skills
Where to level each skill and the text the appears as you level that specific skill. This is by no means a full list, and it is also being compliled by hand, not by searching though code. The account that is looking for these is lvl 106 and had very high skills already, so some of these may not work for you! Every area has fights, fights give possibility to level armor, weapon in hand, block, crit, and medic. Ardana - Marketplace Enemies Fight frequency: very low * Pickpocket (40hp) Skills Trained Block Avoiding a crowded scuffle.. Climb Taking a shortcut across town.. Dodge Dodging a handful of eggs.. Smash Helping to disassemble a market stall.. Unlock Peering into shop backdoors.. You find a suspiciously overlocked door, but you can't get it to open.. Opening a suspiciously overprotected door.. (unlock level 40 to perform this) Ardana - Residential Enemies Fight frequency: Low * Novice Thief (40hp) Skills trained Unlock Searching though an abandoned house Fist Brawling at a rowdy inn ''Speech Talking to random citizens Endure Pushing though crowded streets Ardana - Slums Enemies Fight frequency: High * Feral Wolf - 50 hp * Marauder - 50 hp * Swordsman - 60 hp Skills trained Athlete Playing adventurer with a group of local kids.. Speech Chatting with the antiques collector.. Medic Healing a sick Peasant.. Dagger Knife fighting in a dark alley.. Dodge Dodging an upended chamber pot.. Ba'ryst Enemies Fight frequency: High - 50% * Panther - 130 hp * Wilting Creep - 120 hp * Axeman - 130 hp * Brawler - 125 hp Skills trained Fist Meditation training at the temple.. Speech Talking with all kinds of people.. Block Parrying a barfight punch.. Burning Cloudsea Enemies * Cinder Oak * Razorwalker * Skypyre Element * Vapourwave * Wing Breaker Skills trained Athelete Hunting for monsters.. Climb Scaling a mountain peak.. Medic Searching for a rare medical flower.. Cerrak Enemies Skills trained Axe Splitting logs for fences.. Spear Fishing at the nearby lake.. Dagger Learning to woodcarve.. Endure Exercising outdoors with the locals.. Sword Sword training with some warriors.. Mace Working the forges at the weaponsmith.. Crimson Palace Enemies Flight frequency: High (1 in 3) * Flamespell Element * Ghoul * Lost Shade * Lance Naga Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Unlock Unlocking a door.. Crystalspire Forest Enemies Fight frequency: High * Creeping Vine (35hp) * Forest Jell (30hp) * Gem * Mushroom Gem (30hp) * Shadowbat (30hp) * Wisp (30hp) Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Climb Climbing the tallest tree in the forest.. Endure There’s a slight chill in the air.. Elcot Enemies Fight frequency: * Skills trained MArmor Sandbag 'training' with medium armor.. Medic Headling an injured child.. Fist Sparring with a renowned warrior.. Axe Axe lessons with a retired adventurer.. Stealth Hiding from the town guards.. Forest of Ice Enemies * Forgeotten Treasure Chest * Rose Serpent * Shatterfang Mammoth * Wood Drake Skills trained Athelete It is strangely quiet.. Wandering the tundras.. Endure You find a circler glyph, permantently carved into the icepack.. Farin's Delve Enemies * Mining Automaton (30hp) * Shrieking Bat (50hp) * Ghost (55hp) * Cave Beast (60hp) Skills trained Athelete Hunting for monsters Unlock Unlocking a well-hidden door Madras Enemies Fight frequency: low * Airtiger (75-78hp) * Greythorn Falcon * Snow Hound Skills Trained LArmor Testing out some new light armor designs.. MArmor Learning how medium armor is forged.. HArmor Training with plate mail at the armorer.. Speech An audience with the Council of Elders.. Sword Sword fighting tournament in the town square.. Nomads Guild Enemies Fight frequency: Low * Drunkard (30hp) * Guildmaster (100+hp) Skills Trained Axe Chopping firewood with a hand axe.. Dagger Precision training with daggers.. Mace Swinging a super heavy mace around.. HArmor Practicing movement skills with heavy armor.. MArmor Training with a set of weighted armor.. LArmor Learning how to use light armor.. Speech ''(only until it's obtained) You learn that you can claim a prize if you own one of each weapon type.. Fist Working on hand to hand combat techniques.. Sword Sparring with practice swords.. Sea of Hileo Enemies Fight frequency: * Frost Terror * Icebloom * Sea Lion * Sheet Piranha (60hp) Skills trained Athelete Hunting for monsters.. Endure Swimming in the fridgid icewater.. Smash Clearing a path through some icicles.. Climbing Rydale Keep Enemies: Fight frequency: low * Imprisoned Monster - 100 hp Skills Trained Endure Drilling at the practice field.. Spear Phalanx training with the legionnaires.. Mace Joining in the soldiers' mace exercises.. Medic Volunteer work as an infirmary assistant.. Axe Axe practice with the heavy infantry.. Silverpool Tides Enemies Fight frequency: high * Bubblesquid * Coral Lurker * Crawler * Hook Turtle * Rock Heron * Skyfish Skills Trained Athlete Hunting for monsters.. Speech Talking with an old hermit.. Spear Spear Fishing.. Climb Wandering around the pools.. Siruvan Enemies Fight fequency: Very High (constant) * Alligator * Covetous Goblin * Lost Shade * Pickpocket Skills trained Vieda Port This is where the game starts. Enemies Fight frequency: Medium * Field Rat (20hp) * Gull (20hp) * Nailfish (45hp) * Ocean Mote (30hp) * Thorngrass (10hp) Skills trained Smash Breaking some discarded ceramic pots.. Speech Relaxing at an adventures bar.. Climb Taking in the landscape from atop a tower.. Stealth Wandering around large crowds..